


The Great Percy and Annabeth Bake Off

by hamsterboo



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Percy Jackson Edition [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant through HoO and sort of with ToA, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterboo/pseuds/hamsterboo
Summary: All Annabeth wants to do is make a gingerbread house. The only problem? She wants to do it completely from scratch, and Percy is well aware of her...weakness when it comes to baking, but he’s also well aware of the fact that she is the most stubborn person he knows, so why not make an competition out of it?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Percy Jackson Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Great Percy and Annabeth Bake Off

Honestly, he should’ve expected this. He knew how stubborn Annabeth was, and he knew that once she got an idea stuck in her head, there was close to nothing that he could do to try to talk her out of it. 

And yet, here he was, trying to talk her out of it.

“Annabeth, I love you, but do you really think this is the best idea?” Percy hesitantly asked, leaning his back against the kitchen counter. The shelf was digging into his lower back painfully as he gripped the edges of the counter within each hand, but he couldn’t be bothered to move into a more comfortable position, either. He watched as his girlfriend tied her hair up into a ponytail, and she stared him down with a glare, her stormy gray eyes pinning him to his spot.

“Are you seriously doubting my skills right now?” she responded in an extremely calm voice, but Percy knew that she was nowhere near calm, and he winced. Once her hair was set in its place, she put her hands on her waist, and Percy knew he was potentially seconds from getting yelled at.

“No, no. I know you can make a kickass gingerbread house...it’s just the actual making of the cookies that I’m worried about.”

Christmas was in a week, and somehow Piper had gotten it into Annabeth’s head that it would be a great idea to make a gingerbread house, but of course, Annabeth had to take it one step further and make the cookies as well instead of just buying a kit like any other normal person would.

“How hard can it be?” she asked in an exasperated voice, throwing her hands up in the air.

Percy shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but he really didn’t want to bring up the last time Annabeth made cookies. She was bad enough on her own, but add Estelle into the mix, and bad became _worse_ . All Annabeth had to do was follow a recipe, but somehow, she had switched sugar and salt _and_ forgot to set a timer, so instead of sweet chocolate chip cookies, they had turned into salty pieces of stone.

“I know that look,” Annabeth challenged when Percy never responded. “It was _one_ time! I was having a hard time watching Estelle while you were out with your mom, and it was a one-off thing.”

“Annabeth,” he started with a small smile, trying to appear harmless, “it was more than one time.” He pushed off from the kitchen counter and tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she took a step back from him, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Baking is literally science. It’s the reaction of the ingredients as you add heat! How hard can it be?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy didn’t know how to break it to his girlfriend that it was literally a piece of cake compared to the rest of the shit they had gone through in the last six years, and yet, it was one of the hardest things Annabeth had ever done.

In the end, he decided to send her a sweet smile and grab her hand to tug her closer. He supposed that he had worn her down because she let him pull her, and once she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on her forehead, right where the creases had formed in the center. Annabeth’s hands wrapped around his body to rest on the small of his back, right where his Achilles’ spot used to be.

“I don’t know about how hard baking can be, but it’s definitely not going to be fun if you keep frowning.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled anyways, the wrinkles on her forehead softening out. 

Percy sent her a beaming smile in response, and she barked out a laugh. “You are so incredibly easy to please.”

“Only for you, babe.”

“You really do have seaweed for a brain, Perce.”

“Nothing new,” he responded, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“But seriously. I am going to bake those cookies.”

Percy tried really hard not to sigh out loud, but one escaped him anyways. “Annabeth, how about I bake the cookies, and you can build the house? Isn’t that a bit better?”

“You’re just going to dye them all blue, and then it’s not going to look good,” she replied in a matter-of-fact voice, and Percy’s jaw dropped open in surprise.

“Hey! Blue cookies are better than normal!”

“Sure,” she relented, patting his cheek softly twice, “whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Annabeth pushed herself away from him only to walk over to her laptop and pull up a recipe for gingerbread cookies. After muttering to herself for a couple of seconds, she walked towards the pantry and started pulling out flour before moving to the cabinets to get the sugar. Percy watched in slight exasperation and slight awe at how comfortable Annabeth had become in his apartment and life. She had always been welcome in his apartment ever since they became best friends, but it was still slightly awkward because of the first Great Prophecy looming over their heads. Ever since they started dating, their lives had become intertwined seamlessly, even more so after suffering through literal hell together.

Despite that, she was still stubborn as ever, and Percy was annoyed that he would have to suffer through watching Annabeth botch the first batch of cookies before she finally relented and let him do it.

As he watched his girlfriend efficiently moving around him to pull out all the ingredients she would need for the cookies, an idea came to him. If he was going to need to make another batch anyways, why not make it the same time as Annabeth?

The things he did for love, honestly. 

“Fine. Let’s make it a competition,” he announced, knowing fully well that he was taking advantage of her _hubris_ , but well, all was fair in love and war. And as he expected, Annabeth stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You sure about that, Seaweed Brain?” Her tone spoke legions about how she wasn’t backing down from the challenge. 

He raised an eyebrow back at her. “Bring it on, Wise Girl.”

~~~

Today was the day that Percy wished he had the power of the Oracle within him because he really should’ve known that a competition with Annabeth wouldn’t end well for him even if he was going to win.

The only thought that ran through his hand as he gaped at the sight of the flour fluttering down from his head onto the ground was _oh no, mom is going to kill me_ because his wonderful, amazing, and absolutely batshit crazy girlfriend had dumped an entire handful of flour on his head.

Their respective trays of cookies had been in the oven for only about eight minutes, and they were just about finished cleaning up the mess they had made while making the cookies when Percy turned on the oven light to take a peek at the cookies. He’d made one comment about how his cookies looked pretty crisp (he hadn't even dyed them blue), and as soon as he had straightened up, he found it raining _flour_.

“Annabeth!” he practically screeched. “What the hell?”

Annabeth was also gaping, her hand still up in the air from when she dropped the flour on his head. He had never been so annoyed that she was only a few inches shorter than him. If she had been much shorter, she would’ve never been able to reach his head.

He ducked down to look at his reflection in the microwave door, and as expected, his black hair was now coated completely in white, and he was seriously dreading the shower he was going to have to take to get the flour out.

“I-I’m sorry,” she responded, sounding like she was dazed. Clearly, from her face Percy could tell that she was just frustrated at the fact that her cookies didn’t look at sturdy as his did, and a bit of the annoyance faded. 

Sighing, he took a hold of Annabeth’s flour covered hand and dragged her over to the sink where he helped her wash and dry her hands before he just held them in his own.

“You okay?” he asked, his eyes searching hers for any indication of any worry, but all he could see was how guilty she felt. His lips quirked up in a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t mean to do that,” she whispered, ducking her head down a bit. Percy could tell she was genuine, and he didn’t need any further explanation on how sometimes she acted without thinking because he was the same.

“It’s fine,” he responded, tilting her face back up to kiss her quickly. He watched as a small smile graced her face, and he grinned as he dropped her chin to reach towards the counter as her eyes were still focused on his face. 

Annabeth had apologized, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take revenge. 

Before she could react, he picked up the still-open bag of flour and dumped a small amount straight onto her blonde curls, and she screeched, jumping away from Percy. 

“Percy!”

“Payback!” he yelled back as suddenly, a full-out flour war had ensued in the apartment. Handfuls of flour were flying across the small kitchen space as the scent of the cookies filled the apartment along with the sound of their laughter.

It wasn’t until the timer had gone off for the cookies that they had stopped, laughing at the mess they’d made.

With a laugh, Percy made his way over to pick up the oven mitts before taking out the two trays of cookies and setting them upon the stove. Moving his head away from the cookies, he shook his head to shake out some of the excess flour.

“Man, my mom is going to kill me,” he whined. 

“And me,” Annabeth responded with a laugh in her voice. Most of her hair and green sweater was covered in the flour as well, and Percy was jealous of the fact that she was wearing blue denim jeans while he had decided to wear black jeans. The flour stood out _so_ much more against the black. “We should clean up and go take a shower before we do anything else.”

“Good plan,” Percy laughed as he picked up a rag and handed it to Annabeth before going on the hunt for the broom. “This is all your fault, you know.” 

“You’re the one who retaliated!”

“You started it,” he responded as he poked her near her rib. She flinched away from him and swatted him with a rag.

“If you hadn’t been such a smug asshole, I wouldn’t have done anything in the first place.”

“I didn’t even say anything about your cookies!”

“It was the _way_ you talked about your cookies that made it clear,” she retorted.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll know soon enough.”

Thirty minutes later, the kitchen was all cleaned up, and the two of them had taken showers as well. Annabeth stood in front of the two trays of now-cooled cookies and took a small bite from both.

Percy should’ve expected that he would hear his girlfriend grumbling about losing for the next forty minutes as she built the best gingerbread house he’d ever seen. 

And yet, despite that, there was no other way he’d rather be spending Christmas.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 1 of 12 Days of PJO Christmas! I managed to post this with like minutes left to day 1, so hopefully I can get the rest out earlier because I'm literally writing this SO last minute haha. Leave a comment (or kudo) if you liked it! 
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr @foreverfallingforthestars


End file.
